


Cold Night, Winter's Light

by Sketchione



Series: Galar, the Great and Wonderful [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bea & Allister are siblings, Christmas Party, Coming of Age, Drinking Games, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Mild Smut, Multi, Music, Party, Party Games, Plans For The Future, Stress Baking, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchione/pseuds/Sketchione
Summary: Raihan organises his famous 'Once a Year Gym Leader Party' to be unparalled in terms of scale. This year, things go slightly further out of his control than he'd forseen.Told in the style of Pulp Fiction, with each Leader having their own chapter linking together, but not necessarily in order.Rated for language, mentions of alcohol, and mental health scenarios.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Onion | Allister & Saitou | Bea, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Series: Galar, the Great and Wonderful [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570714
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	Cold Night, Winter's Light

**Fun and Games (Raihan)**

What had started as Chairman Rose’s harmless idea for a ‘cordial gathering’ between gym leaders now undisputedly sat as Raihan’s brainchild. A mere get together of the current League trainers and their staff was now spread out across the largest suite the Budew Drop Inn had to offer, paid for catering (including alcohol), and as many party games to choose from as there were stars in the sky.

Allegedly. Raihan _may_ have embellished that details slightly but it was still in the hundreds. The dragon trainer gazed over at his pride and joy, games be damned. A custom made stereo designed by a gym leader in the Sinnoh region specifically devised to ‘raise the roof’ as Raihan put it.

Currently blasting out some classic tunes such as ‘Smells like Vigoroth spirit’, ‘Stairway to Spear Pillar’, and (his personal favourite) ‘Billie Gible’. Sure, everyone had access to it and could queue their songs but people were generally pretty good about it.

_Until Opal decides to put on ‘How much is that Lilipup in the window?’ on AGAIN. I need to blanket ban that that damn song. This shit happens every year._

“Ah well.” Raihan took a deep breath and put the thought of his mind. Relaxing took priority over petty feuds. “Too bad Volkner isn’t the party type, he doesn’t get to see this bad boy in action!”

Things were in full swing as Raihan surveyed his masterpiece. For 6 years now his baby had grown into a beautiful artpiece of pure, unadulterated, but measured, chaos.

_Maybe art’s a little pretentious? More like…nah, art works._

It had already been an hour or three and Raihan’s way with words was slipping as the provided drink slowly took over more of his mind. Exactly the way it should be in his eyes.

Milo had challenged Gordie to twister, the heavyweight dual of the ages! Quite a crowd of gym trainers had gathered for that, leaving the snack bowls ripe for pickings.

Raihan sauntered over, leisurely taking a little of this and that into a paper bowl.

_This is the damn life._

Nessa was currently badgering Bea to get her to try on a dress or fifty, met with a brick wall of refusal. Raihan had bets on who would give in first.

Sonia was currently vying for Nessa’s attention, pawing at her friend’s arm like a skitty with a yarn ball. Raihan had to laugh. Even by the party’s standards the redhead was wasted beyond belief. She wasn’t even technically supposed to be there but no one gave half a toss.

She was Nessa’s plus-one, and the granddaughter of the professor. It was all cool with him, even if Nessa tried her best to hide the exact nature of their relationship a secret from the public.

_You’ll come around one day, raging storm. I’ll drink to that._

He did, enjoying the satisfying crunch of the paper cup in his hand. One of life’s other simple pleasures.

Raihan couldn’t currently see Allister but he’d been around earlier, having taken part in the ‘who can be the tallest?’ competition just for fun.

He smirked at his own genius. He’d always win, being a towering 6’8 that made even Leon look titchy. However this year, he’d hoisted Allister skywards and let him take the victory. It was slightly too wholesome to bear but the sober part of Raihan knew it was worth it.

_My game, my party, my rules bitches! If the ghost boy wants to play then damn we’re going all in._

Piers hadn’t even shown up this year, which irked him greatly, as he’d definitely said he was going to come.

“He never misses the opportunity for a lyrical ‘inspiration-fest’ so what’s he doing that’s so much more important? I’ll never understand that guy.”

He clearly didn’t think of being a gym leader the rest of them did, viewing it as a secondary to his music while he waited for his sister to ‘get ‘er act together’ as it were. What made it even stranger was that he was clearly a skilled battler, even taking matches from him on occasion without bothering to dynamax.

_Happy thoughts, Raihan. No getting worked up over dumb shit today. Enjoy your masterwork in progress._

The three ‘old relics’ as he liked to call them had camped out in the kitchen area, talking around the table situated there like it was a damn news program. Kabu, Opal, and Melony always said they were having their own party in there, which was frankly beyond his understanding but each to their own.

Trying to coax them out was one of his life’s failures but Raihan was nothing if not persistent. Taking on Leon time and again was proof of that. Speaking of…

_Where’ve you got to, buddy? The night’s still young._

A flash of mismatched clothing that could stand out even in a sea of people caught the dragon trainer’s eye.

“Leon, my maaaan! Where you going?”

“Huh? Oh, Raihan!” Leon had apparently had the same idea as him and taken the lull in snack grabbing to get some of his own. “How’d you always find me like that?”

He didn’t even have to look the resident champion up and down to answer that but he did anyway. Dramatic effect of course.

“You look a clothes tornado hit you and dragged you into a circus shop! Classic Leon!”

“Oh hardy har! I’ll have you know what I’m wearing is considered fashionable!”

_Yeah because you keep wearing such trash and your fans ’ll buy anything you sneeze at! Now MY fans are truly cultured. Wearing a hoodie with dragon markings has never been cooler thanks to me. Forget Nessa and her modelling, I’m the true fashion icon around here._

A bright yellow shirt, clip on cravat, and brown slacks with lacy red shoes made Leon look one step away from walking the tightrope and juggling in Raihan’s eyes but Leon just didn’t have the eye.

_Or any eyes apparently. You look terrible!_

“Whatever you say buddy.”

It was a good enough comeback for Leon as he returned to the bowls.

_Man it feels good to be this awesome._

It wasn’t to say that Raihan was a blowhard by any means, he certainly had the strength and skill to back himself up in spades, but that didn’t mean anyone who wasn’t one of Raihan’s fans found it endearing.

_One of my millions upon millions of fans. Ah, it feels ever better to be this popular. Wouldn’t keep putting these parties on if I didn’t love it, and who better to enjoy it with me than my brothers and sisters in arms?_

“Drinks are on me, folks, go wild!”

A roar from the assorted gym trainers went up, even above the noise of the stereo.

“Raihan, how much money do you spend on all of this?”

He received that question from Leon ever year so it should hardly have been a surprise, and yet it always caught him off guard. Something so innocent yet pointed bothered him.

“Rose takes care of that side. Or Oleana, let’s be honest she’s the pencil pusher for that jazz.”

“Pretty sure she does more than that.”

“Oh go suck up to her, you know what I meant. Doesn’t matter, I contribute a little extra is all.”

Leon huffed in response, spilling his entirely overfilled bowl of crisps slightly.

“You always say that. You never give me a straight answer!”

“I don’t give you _anything_ straight.” Leon might have been slightly dense when it came to certain things but to miss his friend’s sleazy grin would have been plain braindead.

“Again with that, I can never tell if you’re serious.”

“Oh come on, not like we haven’t gotten freaky before.”

“R-Raihan!” Leon tried to hide his face with the bowl, spilling it entirely this time. “Not here!”

_Adorable._

“Yeah, ‘cos everyone’s focused on us aren’t they?” Raihan leaned over, waving his hand in the general direction of the twister mat. “Let Milo and Gordie distract them for a while.”

“Get me more drunk first and I might think about it.”

“That’s what I like to hear!”

“I said might.”

_That’s a damn yes and you know it. When do you ever turn me down?_

A quick glance to his friend’s eyes told him exactly that.

Another roar from the crowd told them that someone had finally collapsed in a heap and been out-twisted. Of course, that meant a disruption to their perfect atmosphere as people came back to the snack table before another round inevitably began.

“There goes your moment, Raihan.”

“There’ll be more, buddy.” He leaned as close as he dared at his current level of sobriety. “…And if there isn’t then I’m gonna _make_ some.”

Having the Pokémon League champion shudder under his breath was all too electrifying and Leon quickly excused himself, no doubt to look for the keys he’d apparently lost.

_Heh. What a guy._

Raihan soon redirected his attention to Nessa, who’d conceded this round of ‘put on the dress, giiiiirl’ to Bea and was helping herself to soda.

“You’re gonna get fat with all that cheap shit.”

“Oh bite me, you know I can eat and drink whatever and be bitchin.’” The fact Nessa didn’t even need to turn and face him to guess immediately who was making snide comments was all the more beautiful.

“Crazy party, right?”

“No kidding it’s one of yours, Raihan.” Nessa straightened herself up, smoothing out the exquisite blue and white dress she’d opted for. Maybe a little too highbrow for a party but everything she owned was fancy so it hardly mattered.

_Probably one of the less fancy things she has honestly._

“Hey, uh…you said you were gonna keep tabs on Sonia, didn’t you?”

The water type leader turned to Raihan, eyebrow raised just a smidge more than was considered proper.

“Well duuuuuhhh, of course I’m keeping an eye out, you moron! I’ve got everything under control.”

Nessa points behind her without bothering to turn. A look to condescend and to pity. To mock even! Nessa is always in control of the situation, poised and yet relaxed with her head in the game!

Nessa is always aware of her surroundings and she always keeps her word! She doesn’t even need to turn to see Sonia is fine. Nessa is just…

Raihan has snapped his fingers to pluck Nessa out of her smug, self-indulgent power fantasies and back to the real world. The world where Sonia has just tripped backwards over a pile of creased magazines and knocked over a pitcher of Arceus knows what.

_There goes my mystery pitcher for Truth or Dare I guess._

A blank expression that’s only earned by too much alcohol too quickly was been painted across her face; Nessa holds her head in her hands as Sonia just sits on her arse, smiling dumbly.

After eventually noticing the staring (and there is a lot, that pitcher was glass before it fell), she waves to Nessa lazily.

“Oops…I’m a right clown tonight. Heehee ”

“Oh shit, Sonia! What the hell, I take my eye off you for a sec and…ah forget it. C’mere you.”

Nessa has already zipped away to her side before Raihan can gloat. Perhaps he doesn’t need to, he muses as he surreptitiously snaps a photo of the two in arms.

“Man, everyone’s going to love these!”

He means his followers, of course. He doesn’t expect his fellow gym leaders to be quite so enthralled with their…antics…of the night when they’re more sober. The morning after was sure to have some complaints, but the _really_ good photos he won’t post. Just keep as ‘insurance’ that they’ll come again next year.

The sober part of Raihan’s mind says blackmail isn’t an attractive trait, but the wasted part thinks its hilarious. They all need to lighten up, after all. He wouldn’t keep inviting them every year if they didn’t need him to play the cool uncle every now and again.

Though Raihan has been sure to be discrete, even with his brain cells swimming in a sea of stupid juice he’s still aware of what he’s doing. As it turns out, he isn’t the only one.

Opal watches as Nessa drags Sonia out of the room, no doubt to clear her head away from the music. The Fairy type leader’s beady gaze misses nothing as the phone is slipped into his pocket. Raihan rejoins Milo and the others for their Jenga match; Opal says nothing, returning to her more civilised conversation in the kitchenette.

_How interesting._

**Strength and Humility (Bea)**

“No.”

The answer is flat and definite. Nessa pouts at her friend’s answer, bopping her shoulder lightly.

“Awww c’mon, it’ll be great.”

“No.”

“You’ll look amaaaaaazing, everyone will love you, you’ll be life of the party, and you deserve some glamour in your life! It’s a party, unwind!”

“Unwinding and making a fool of myself are different.” Bea looked her friend over with a gaze entirely too cognisant of the situation.

Nessa knew she didn’t drink at all for the sake of mental clarity but it was boring that way. She already had an idea in the works to get her to agree anyway.

“You’re boooring,” her voice echoes her mind. “You’d look great in a dress and you know it!”

“Okay, I’m boring.” Bea folded her arms, expertly balancing her soda can on top.

“Nooo you’re supposed to disagree with me!”

“Okay.”

“Agh, c’mon you know what I meant!” Nessa is always poised and a mask of calm, but even her face cracks under the weight of Bea’s refusal to play her games.

There’s a reason many people think that the gym leader Nessa, and model Nessa, are entirely separate people. The model is serene, graceful, and slender, while leader is imposing and tough, but still somehow in control of her emotions.

Here at the party Nessa is neither. She’s just Nessa, the person. Aaaand, Nessa the person is allowed to let loose, Nessa has decided. Just be herself with no image to upkeep or stick to. Away from the fans, she can just be herself. She allows the mask to slip and pouts again,

“Have you ever even tried a dress on? I brought like 20 with me for you to browse.” She winks, trying her best to look persuasive. If the eyeroll Bea gives her is anything to go by, it isn’t effective.

“No. My parents never gave me the opportunity. They said ‘you can’t train in a dress’.”

Nessa could scarcely believe Bea told her that with a straight face.

“Giiirl, that just ain’t right! Don’t you want to feel girly? Feminine, like me?”

She twirls, not admitting she nearly loses her balance due to a combination of heels and inebriation. Bea continues to sip at the soda.

“Nope.” She stopped, peering into the can. “I mean, my parents were right. Wearing a dress and doing squats wouldn’t work very well.”

Nessa burst out laughing, attracting the nearby Milo and Raihan.

“Alright gals, what’s the gossip?”

Raihan is already grinning like an idiot and immediately Bea felt uneasy. It isn’t helped when Nessa recovers and catches his eye. Double the smirks and double the uneasiness.

“Can you believe Bea hasn’t eveeer tried on a dress?”

“I can believe it! You always put training first!”

“Thank you, Milo.” Bea gives him a nod. His cheesy grin is in stark contrast to Raihan’s near maniacal one. Bea isn’t set at ease.

“You’re right Nessa, that _really_ is a shame. We should really do something about that.”

If Bea didn’t know Raihan was entirely obsessed with getting into Leon’s pants she’d have assumed he was coming on to her. It did little to quell the building unease in the pit of her stomach.

“I’m fine as I am.”

“I mean you’re fine but you could be _fine_. Get what I’m saying?” Raihan’s grin widens further but Bea is determined to stand her ground. “Right Milo?”

“Sure! Only if you want to, but I’m sure Nessa has some lovely stuff.”

Bea rolled her eyes. Of course Raihan would add Milo to the rank of ‘co-conspirator’ without him even realising. She mouths the word ‘traitor’ to him but he’s just as oblivious as ever. Raihan and Nessa both notice.

“Sayyyyy, what about a game then?” Nessa’s suggestion and Raihan’s immediate understand is just the icing on the cake. Bea folds her arms.

“Out with it.”

“A classic! Arm wrestling!”

“And?”

“If you lose you agree to try on a dress for me.”

“No.”

“Now don’t be like that, Bea!” Raihan slings his arm around Nessa haphazardly and she’s too far gone to even care. “You’re not one to turn down a friendly competition, are you?”

“I mean…you know I would, right?”

“Nooooo, take the challenge already,” Nessa slurs.

“Yeah take the challenge!” Bea hears the voice of Sonia over her shoulder but ignores it. She knows she didn’t actually hear what was said and is just agreeing to get in Nessa’s good books.

“It’s not even a challenge.”

_Oh wait…I shouldn’t have said that._

This was exactly what Raihan had wanted to hear and he’s already leading her to the table in the centre of the room.

“Hey everyone, Bea says she can beat all of you! I’ll give anyone $2000 if they prove her wrong.”

“That’s not what I said at all!” Bea hissed, but already she was being accosted by some of the gym trainers from Kabu’s gym.

“Have fun winning every game in a row, or you’re going to be a fashionista, baby!”

Bea doesn’t hesitate in flipping Raihan off before he decides to investigate the fridges next door for booze. Nessa sits idly by so she can’t just up and leave either.

“Fine, I’m not putting that dress on and I’ll work for it.”

The first challenger steps up and Bea isn’t even worried. She’s got this.

_I’ve got this._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hah…ahahaha! I _…*huff*…_ win!”

Raihan had to admit he was impressed. For nearly 20 minutes Bea had been taking challengers left right and centre and she was _still_ going at it.

_Hehe, but you’re getting tired. Your arm can’t do this forever._

Raihan knew he was right if the sweat dripping across the fighting gym leader’s face was anything to go by. She was disciplining herself, but he could tell she badly wanted to rest. Those heavy breaths were slowly getting longer and longer and her reflexes were dulling.

_Nessa has the best ideas._

“Hey, how’s it going? Arm feel like lead yet?”

“Screw off _…*huff*…_ dragon boy,” she heaved, shooting daggers. “I can do this _…*huff*…_ all day. With even his own gym staff failing to best her after she was weakened, Raihan knew it was time for the real plan.

“Hey, Milo, you want to arm wrestle Bea?” Bea’s tired eyes snapped right back into clarity.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Nope. You said there’s no challenge, right? Easy win.”

If looks could kill Raihan figured he’d be a smouldering wreck by now but it was a small price to pay for salvation. Milo wandered over at his call, already preparing for a clean match. Bea sighed, resigning herself to just not using her arm tomorrow. She had two, not the worst thing in the world.

Before engaging, Milo leaned over.

“I know you don’t want to wear the dress so I’m going to lose on purpose,” he whispered. Bea just nodded, too proud to admit that she needed all the help she could get at this point. She’d thank him later. The guy was too nice for his own good.

It was a short match but Milo made her work for it. Clearly he was aware in order to lose he couldn’t be obvious about it or Raihan and Nessa were going to notice.

“What?! Milo you’ve let me down, man!”

“Miiiiilo, what’s the deal?”

Neither Nessa nor Raihan could believe he’d actually lost.

“You’re fucking jacked, man! She’s got sticks for arms compared to you!”

“Aha, guess it’s got some skill involved then?”

Milo was a horrible liar but Bea’s exhausted arm appreciated the effort all the same. It really did feel like lead now. She was just grateful they hadn’t thought to ask Gordie to challenge her as then she’d definitely have been in trouble.

_For someone so bulky he’s got one hell of a grip. Rock climbing is good way to train, perhaps I should take it up?_

_S_ he wasn’t even sure where he’d gone off too. He’d hadn’t looked to be in a partying mood. Leon too had vanished, no doubt in his quest to locate the missing keys. Bea smiled tiredly. No one could touch him a Pokémon battle but _damn_ did it give her rush to destroy him in an arm wrestle.

Overexerting herself and slamming his arm down so quickly was probably half the reason her shoulder was sore.

_Worth it._

“Ughhhh, all those dress opportunities wasted. Fine, you win, I guess.”

Nessa looked genuinely disappointed and Bea almost had a grain of sympathy for her. Almost but not quite. Raihan…no. Just no.

“Shame on you all, trying to get me tired and then get Milo to do your dirty work for you.”

Raihan feigned mock surprise but it was a paper thin attempt at a deflection at best.

“Totally not what happened, it’s all in your head.”

“Sure.”

“C’mon, we’re gonna go play Truth or Dare. Relax a bit.”

What Nessa had said sounded good. Relaxing and not having to be the plaything of her fellow gym leaders was exactly why she’d turned up in the first place. That and to set a good example to Allister. Her brother had wandered off some time ago, so of course her it was in her instincts to worry for him.

_He’s probably fine. I trust him._

“Yo, Sonia, Truth or Dare? Get in.”

“Yaaaaay! Dirty secrets, dirty secrets!”

_I thought Nessa was supposed to be keeping an eye on her?_

As people gathered in a circle to embarrass themselves in the name of the game, Raihan couldn’t help but snicker.

_All according to plan._

Bea watched as Raihan gathered up as many participants as he could. Many of the gym trainers were raring to go by the sound of things, so clearly this was a star event. It was amusing to watch him stoop as low as _beg_ the three older gym leaders in the kitchen to try and join in but of course he received only negative replies.

“You young uns have all the energy in the world, slow down and enjoy things.”

“Maybe for you Opal, but ol’ Kabu here goes jogging every day for funsies! What d’ya say?” Kabu too shook his head.

“Precisely while I’m relaxing now. There is a place for civilised conversation at every party, Raihan.”

“Psssh, Melony, you gonna stick by these old fogies or enjoy yourself?”

“Watch yourself, kiddo! We might be older but we’re having a great time too.”

“…Suit yourself.” Raihan wasn’t going to argue with that. Not when there were easier targets (though daring the three into a Twister game would have been hilarious).

“So lads, ladies, who wants up first?”

Predictably, at least in Bea’s eyes, it was the _very_ far gone Sonia who yelled out she wanted to take Nessa somewhere private. When it was explained someone had to actually dare her to do that…well. A couple of minutes of non-stop giggling from Sonia and exasperated exclamations from Nessa later, and she seemed to understand. Sort of.

Unpredictably, Raihan didn’t go ahead and dare Sonia to do exactly that. Bea felt her eyes narrow suspiciously. The top ranked gym leader wasn’t the sort to simply pass up for the opportunity to be an enormous pest so he was up to something alright.

Instead, he dared Milo take another shot of the ‘mystery pitcher’.

_He’s a much heavier weight drinker than you’d expect, I hope Raihan knows that or he’s going to be waiting a while. Not that Milo doesn’t do entertaining things anyway, he’s life of the party whether he intends it or not._

“Milo, truth or dare?”

Bea zoned out as the game went on, instead focusing on returning her breathing to normal. She hadn’t expected to exert nearly that much energy in one go and the sudden 0-100 had done a real number. Training took warm up and cool down of course.

Random burst of energy were the antithesis of routine, her favourite thing aside from her headband.

_Breath in…breathe out…breath in…breathe out…breath in…breathe out…_

Everything was slowing down. Right down. The noise of the party was fading away, merely a smudge on a canvas that was being painted over with opaque white. All the details were lost, voices belonged to no one and everyone at the same time; any and all noise was being blotted, just the way she liked it.

_Breath in…breathe out…bre_

“Bea snap out of it!”

“Hmm?”

Raihan was snapping his fingers like crazy, grinning like a maniac.

_What an enticing look. Really making me feel at home._

“Your go already! Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

A chorus of ‘aww lame’ and ‘c’mon, sissy’ swarmed her ears but Bea knew better than to give in. She might have been tired but she wasn’t a fool. The only dare that sprang to mind was her putting on a damn dress and she wasn’t having it.

“That’s soooo not hardcore, Bea.”

“Well it’s my choice, Nessa. Maybe I’m not hardcore like that.”

“Says the person who arm wrestled most of the room into submission!”

Milo got a high five for that, prompting another swarm from the gym trainers, this time of ‘ooohs’ and ‘ahhhs’.

“Milo got a high-five from Bea? That’s wild!”

“I heard she doesn’t give them out for nothin!’”

“People, people, focus!” Raihan snapped his fingers again to draw their attention back.

_Did they all forget I’m right here? I have feelings too._

“Ask me a truth, Raihan.”

“Thought you’d never ask!”

She wasn’t sure if he was genuinely trying to think of something or not, but his sly grin was unwavering. The earlier unease was returning.

“Hey I got it. Who’s your crush?!”

If there had been subtitles for the gathered people it would likely have read ‘and the crowd goes wild’, as Bea was near deafened by the uproar around her.

_Of course, that ass._

Zacian, she wanted to punch that grin right to Spikemuth and back. Raihan was truly insufferable when he was like this but he’d trapped her fair and square. She didn’t _have_ an answer to that.

Not that she didn’t receive offers now and again for people wanting to try dating her but it just wasn’t something she ever thought about. Seriously or otherwise. Training, the gym, and looking after her brother were her main priorities, and she wouldn’t have had it any other way.

_Ugh, even those clowns from the Armour Isles both asked me. I can’t catch a break from this. The more I resist the more ravenous people become. They think I’ve got some huge secret or something. Like a crush on Leon, or Piers or somebody._

“I…can’t answer.”

“It’s truth or dare, you gotta!”

“Yeah what they said.”

Bea had sworn Sonia was passed out but apparently not. Just enough cognition to damn her further.

_Thanks for keeping her in line, Nessa. Real control alright. She’s going to knock over that pitcher on the table the second you turn your back, I’m calling it now._

Even her internal voice couldn’t help being sarcastic.

“I have no answer. I’m forfeiting.”

“Fine, but you have to do the forfeit instead.”

“Sure, whatever. I’ll drink your stupid…oh fuck no!”

Raihan had leaned over behind them and pulled out a dress from under the couch cushions, putting his earlier grins to shame in its breadth.

“What’s up, Bea? Not liking what you see?”

“Uh, yeah no I don’t like what I see? What the hell?”

Raihan stood, throwing the item of clothing to Nessa as he stretched gleefully. It was white and frilly, Bea noted. The worst, most girly thing imaginable.

“Firstly, I have a bet to collect.”

“You what?!”

“I had a bet with Gordie that I could get you to swear,” he said innocently.

Bea was beyond livid, vision darkening.

“You son of a…”

Raihan immediately held up his hands, finger wagging patronisingly. The crowd were giggling too which was just the icing on the cake. She was going to have wear it in front of so many random people now.

“Don’t make him pay more than he has to.” He winked, sending burning pins and needles throughout Bea’s body. “Opal bet on it too.”

“Huh?!”

“Easy money, hothead!” Opal’s cackling from the kitchen, accompanied by the subdued but none-the-less distinct laughter of both Melony and Kabu just pissed her off further. She’d been played like a damn fiddle!

“How?! What?! Wh-why is this the forfeit? I thought I’d just have to down something awful like a _normal_ cop out!”

“Whoa, for someone so focused you reaaaaally shouldn’t have zoned out earlier. We agreed on the forfeit ages ago!”

“…Of course you did. Waited for me to lose focus after exerting myself.” Bea took a deep breath, allowing the magma within her to diffuse. Not paying attention to the rules was on her, as unfair as it was. “Fine, I’ll wear your damn dress, Nessa.”

“Yippeeee, you’re gonna look sweet!” Nessa was already at her side, pulling her around like a ragdoll as she figured out what was going to work best.

“Sure whatever you say.”

_Be strong, Bea. Just be glad Allister isn’t here to see you._

**Hope and Legacy (Kabu, Opal, and Melony)**

“More tea, my dear friends?”

“But of course! There should be no hesitation when it comes to tea.”

Kabu pours another round, an easy smile on his features.

“Thank you, ladies. Always a pleasure to hear that.”

“Especially when you do such a splendid job.”

As fate would have it, it’s at this moment in time when Gordie decides to barrel past he three of them and raid the fridge. Limited words exchanged with his mother, barely a passing glance, and he’s gone.

A whirlwind of cake and calories.

“That boy didn’t take a spoon with him.”

“…He didn’t,” Kabu says measuredly. Melony didn’t deign to answer.

“I don’t question your judgment, Melony dear.” Opal pauses to sip at her tea.

_Perfect as always._

“Is he truly ready to lead your gym?”

“…He wasn’t when I first asked, I will admit that at least.” Although Melony had affirmed that she had in fact wanted tea, it remained untouched.

The ice type leader sank back in her chair at the kitchen table. The noise of the party was significantly blotted here but it still came through in dribbles.

Friends having a good time, hoarding the snacks for prizes, and of course arguing over the legality of a certain move in monopoly. All familiar concepts and voices. It pained her that her son’s voice was rarely among them.

“He doesn’t think he fits in,” she said at length. “He’s more confident than he used to be but I have to concede…maybe he isn’t ready yet.”

“You’ve been trying to get him to take it for years now.” Kabu stirred his tea, admiring the slightest of colour changes that the dance of milk and leaves brought out. “I worry that even if he takes over, your family may lose it to a challenger soon after.”

“That’s wisdom, Kabu. It’s why I’ve been so picky all these long years. Never someone I could trust to not panic at the first sign of a real challenge.”

“In your long career as a 16 year old gym leader?”

“Precisely.” Opal hums in contentment. Those little in-jokes sought to remind her it wasn’t over until it was over. “Now what I look for is someone with drive, who won’t settle for anything but what _they_ want and not someone else! Someone bold and beautiful who…”

“Wears pink, the best pink, and nothing but pink,” the other two finished in unison. “We know.”

“Alas, the person destined to take over from me doesn’t. I sense the time is soon though. Soon.”

Whether the fairy type leader was just employing a little wishful thinking or actually divining the future could never be said. All Kabu knew was that when you had been a leader as long as Opal had, you got a sense for the lay of the land.

“Challengers can smell fear a mile away,” she continued. “Any new leader goes through many a trial and tribulation when they’re first announced.”

“The minor leagues do think we’re easy pickings,” Melony murmured. “Remember Stow-on-Side recently?”

“I could hear the cries of dynamax all the way from the Tangle! What a cacophony.”

“I think the boy, Allister, might well always be afraid, but he has a tenacity of a true leader.”

Kabu nodded at the statement, having been privileged to have watched one of the title challenger matches first hand.

“Those poor souls weren’t ready for their own gyms. It shows in the results.” He set the cup down, content to talk for now. “Even with a type disadvantage Bea sent them packing. Allister too when it was his turn.”

“What types, out of interest?” Kabu could tell Melony wasn’t actually all that interested. Anything to get her mind off of Gordie was something he’d gladly help with.

“Psychic, and poison I believe.”

“Hah, there hasn’t been a poison type gym in Galar in…over thirty years now?”

“And of course you know that from books and official records, Opal?”

“This 16 year old goes to the library like a good girl.” She nods succinctly.

“I’d expect nothing less.” Though he’s seated, Kabu does his best to bow anyway. He gets a laugh out of both Opal and Melony so it was worth the extra effort. Though he’d never admit it, he too was getting on in age.

He hadn’t officially began looking for a replacement as his two associates had done, but the thought was always in the back of his mind.

_I’m not getting any younger._

“Hey, what are you relics talking about in here?”

Raihan has stuck his head around the door, grinning wildly like the life of the party he’s become; the quiet musings the three had shared evaporates as the dulcet (read: entirely deafening) tones of ‘Imagine Druddigons’ fills the now open room.

“Watch it, boy, we know a thing or two about having a good time.”

“Oooh I love good times, I’ll show anyone here a good time! Let’s get wild!”

“Even me, honey?”

Kabu watched as Melony’s mask slips effortlessly back on. The disturbance of the peace was apparently worth it, even though peace was rarely an option when it came to ‘Rowdy Raihan’ as the three had started calling him.

“On second thoughts…we’re good. You all have a wild time in your own way!” His head ducks out before anyone can affirm that were already having one before he poked his nose in.

“Nicely said, Melony. He can be a handful.”

“Ugh.”

The two watch as Melony slumps unceremoniously to the table surface. For once she looked her age, lines and everything. At least the door was shut once again.

“I’m the only one with an even record against him. I figured he might listen.”

“Great deduction. Think he’s gotten a little bolder with all that alcohol in his system.”

Kabu nods. Melony does her best but instead swishes her hair slightly too close to their teacups for his liking. He pulls them away silently, with Opal’s gaze falling squarely on Melony’s hunched form.

“Perhaps you’d feel better if we were too…’take Raihan down a peg or two’?”

Melony raises her head from the table, eyes both confused and tired.

“I can’t tell whether you’re ordering a hit on the boy or going to turn his snacks into packing foam.”

“Fine ideas.” Opal reclaims her teacup, with Kabu and Melony now both intrigued. “Did you notice anything about the boy when he entered?”

“His face looked like it was about to split he was smiling so hard!”

“Nope, points deducted for stating the obvious.”

“…” Melony doesn’t even try to guess as Kabu leans back, content in his loss. “What then?”

“His phone was out.”

 _I…vaguely recall that. So that means…?_ Melony snapped wide awake, lines vanishing to resurface another time.

“That tool took photos didn’t he?”

“I’ll give you +10 because you received help. But yes, he did. I’ve observed him doing as much all night to a whole variety of people.”

“He wouldn’t post so many invasive shots to his online accounts, would he? How shameful.”

“He would and you know it, Kabu.” Melony scooped up her teacup and downed it in one. Hot things and cold things were the same in her book, no burns would ever dare try and touch her throat. “New goal, my friends. We’re going to expose him!”

“Oh?” The others leaned in. One part due to noise, one part because that’s what conspirators do; Melony quickly relayed her plan.

“Oh…now that’s a fine idea. I do see the merit in showing everyone.”

“Ah, but how do you plan on showing everyone?”

“Well…”

As Melony began to list off her ‘grand scheme’ to catch the dragon leader off guard, Opal smiled to herself. Sure it was nice to see his smug face get wiped away by the harshness of reality, but she didn’t care all that much about the photos.

_People have been taking photos of me for decades now. I’m glad I was able to take her mind off her son though. Parties are for relaxing, not thinking yourself into a hole._

**Stress and Spite (Gordie)**

Gordie was pissed. Not pissed as in drunk, but pissed as in angry. He couldn’t have just _one_ fucking day without feeling like total shit apparently. The alcohol in his system wasn’t doing him any favours on top of that.

It was like a proximity radar. The closer he got to Melony, the worse he seemed to feel.

_Can’t even win a fucking game of twister to save my life. Gotta hand it to Milo, he’s a damn demon at it._

He wanted to show his mother he was _worth_ something and yet his mind beat the idea back, telling him ‘you’re your own person now, you don’t need her _approval’_. He’d been out rock-climbing before the party, and even coming at all was a whim.

Head in his hands, he remembered _that_ conversation alright.

“Honey, please won’t you consider it? Raihan will be disappointed if you don’t…”

“No, **you’re** gonna be disappointed if I don’t,” he’d snapped, regretting the degree of his ferocity immediately. He was too proud to ever admit that though.

“I…well just think about it. I think it’ll do you good.” His mother had left him alone in the kitchen, not bothering to hide the pain in her eyes as he continued to resist her.

 _What am I even resisting now? Her? Myself? The past?_ Gordie’s head hurt just thinking about it, before all the music even factored in.

_Well, food always takes my mind off of things. Raihan does run a mean show, that’s for sure._

Gordie was beyond starving, so didn’t feel his normal guilt of raiding the fridge. It wasn’t even ‘the’ fridge, the one at home. This was ‘a’ fridge, one which was specifically here to be used.

_Fine, mom. You want me here, fine, but I’m taking advantage of everything whether you like it or not._

Melony knew full well about his habits but they weren’t at the stage where she felt she could say anything to his face yet. She’d tried…once. That had led to him deliberately going out of his way to spite her and eat an extra dessert here or there.

He kept himself fit with the mountaineering and springboard training so there wasn’t any room for complaint, at least to him. Even if his body refused to actually lose any weight.

_Stupid slow metabolism. Of all the things to give me…that and the stupid hair quiff. Still, nothing hair gel won’t fix._

Gordie tried his best to hum in time with ‘Patrat Patrol’ but it just wasn’t sticking.

Of course, the fridges were in the kitchen, and the kitchen was where Melony was. She’d judge him. She always judged him, even if it was hidden behind anxious glances and pitying eyes. Gordie tried not to let his scowl become too obvious.

_This is supposed to be a time to unwind and relax. Damn it, mom. Even if we’re both here, like you wanted, doesn’t mean I really want to see you right now._

He was sat on one of the many couches, anxiously bobbing his knee up in down against the grain of the music. God his stomach hurt, but he didn’t care. Whether it was that cable snapping during training or that pie he was so sure hadn’t gone off he wasn’t sure. More pie was always the answer to pie related shortcomings.

“Mom can shove her crap genetics where the sun don’t shine. She’s got no room to criticise me!”

Gordie hated the hypocrisy more than anything. He knew his mother knew, but so what if he liked his desserts? He wasn’t unfit or even unhealthy. Being built the way he was just the direct result of _her_ passing down genes which took days off from their job. Putting the two side by side was proof of that.

_Scratch that, I don’t want to stand side by side with her. Unless it’s me opening a rock type gym…even then. Can we ever move past that stupid fight?_

“I want that damn cake,” he mumbled to himself. Not that there was anyone around to hear him, and Gordie didn’t even bother to check.

Raihan had gotten Leon wasted enough to be able to get his arm around him without him giving him a perplexed look. He just looked dreamy, head even more in the clouds than normal.

_Well good for him. Someone gets to be happy._

The dragon gym leader was wasting no time snapping a selfie or six with his buddy, Milo studying the enormous Jenga tower like a mathematical problem. How the fuck Bea was meditating with the din of ‘Koffing and the Toxics’ blaring he didn’t know. Either way, Raihan would be a while so he had all the time he could ever want.

_They’re all happy._

Another voice in his head reminded him he too could still be playing with children’s wooden blocks and kicking back, but that would make sense. Too much sense for him to ever consider. Instead, he’d made up some bs excuse about wanting to enjoy the music and sit down, so here he was.

Milo briefly caught Gordie’s eye, giving him a thumbs up as he successfully removed another brick. Gordie forced a grin onto his features to keep the act up.

When the tower decided that it was actually going to fall over after all and take Milo with it, then a genuine smile did decide to make an appearance. If only for a second.

With a loud crash, even with the constant background noise, Gordie was snapped into the present once more.

_Time to annoy mum._

Milo was grinning and shaking his head sheepishly, no doubt taking the loss like a champion. The actual champion had barely even noticed, finally beginning to respond to the attention Raihan was giving him. Raihan’s Cheshire smile was widening further as whatever he had in mind was clearly working out for him.

There was enough confusion for Gordie to slip past them and into the follow-on kitchen.

“Hey Gordie, how’re you feeling?”

_Oh yeah. Mum’s in here. Duh, you just said she’d be, genius._

“Fine, just getting something to eat.” Gordie did his best to ignore the eyes magnetised to him as he strode purposefully past the gathered adults.

Melony, Kabu, and Opal were all seated around a small table, clearly having a much more civilised time than anything that the other room had to offer…and all the eyes were on him.

His mother’s face was stoic, but the eyes always gave her away. So full of empathy that Gordie didn’t want or need. He wasn’t sure where the boundary between ‘I didn’t eat today, give me a break’ and ‘I’m doing this _just_ to annoy you, give me a break’ sat, but it didn’t really matter. It was a mix of both at the end of the day.

Gordie deliberately opened the furthermost fridge door, hiding his face behind it as he searched. Quickly and efficiently, he had his missions down to an art. There were 4 packs of mini sausage rolls which seemed to fit the bill, and Gordie was sorely tempted.

However, to win the war one had to concede one or two battles; he was going hard or going home, and fuck if his mum wanted him to be here at the party then he was going to take full advantage of the free catering.

_Aha. There we are. Come to Gordie._

A two-layer sponge cake with whipped cream and pecha berries had been carelessly wedged up against the back of the fridge. It took some prying but the rock type gym leader was nothing if not persistent and the cake was soon his.

He’d never intended to just take a slice, why should he share his prize? There was always Tupperware if he wanted to take it home.

_I’m totally taking this bad boy home. Finders keepers. It would just go to waste otherwise._

**_Yeah you tell yourself that._ **

Gordie told his other voice to fuck off and let him have this.

“Honey, I don’t think…”

“Bye mum hope you enjoy the party see you later don’t come after me.” Gordie rushed out before he could be accosted further, well aware of the sight he was to behold.

An overweight loser hoarding a whole cake to himself.

_Let’s see any of them climb Mt Lanakila or Coronet without a safety harness. Fuck that, lets see any of them climb a training wall. I’ve earned this and I don’t care what it looks like. Judging on appearance is a fools pitfall._

As he made his ‘escape’ he tried to blot out the concern laced into his mother’s voice. Melony had the worst, most invasively perfect way of getting to him. Maybe it was just that she was his mother and that’s what mothers did? She always knew how to unravel him, and she wasn’t exactly subtle about it this time.

_Well stuff that, there’s more than one fridge. If she wants this cake so badly she’s more than welcome._

Gordie had fully intended to camp out in the toilets for a single lick of privacy but the door was jammed somehow. He swore under his breath, the lock showing it was engaged.

_Of course it is._

Well there was more than one bathroom floor for him to be stressed and bitter on, he reasoned.

_They have ensuite bathrooms here, right? Did last time I checked._

Gordie swore again, realising he’d have to go back through the main room to get anywhere in the hotel. Hopefully the party games were distracting enough for him to make it through unnoticed.

He knew Bea had noticed as soon as he’d gotten out of sight and into the hall, she didn’t drink so of course she was on high alert.

_She really needs to relax. Maybe she should stress eat herself to an early grave as well? Works for me._

They weren’t on the best of terms but they did at least understand each other.

_She knows._

Gordie tried to put that out of his mind. Cake could only be enjoyed with a clear mind. That was almost certainly why he seldom enjoyed his binging.

_I’ll just work this off tomorrow. Good thing about already being weighty is it comes right off under a certain point._

He stopped himself just before entering the bedroom, hearing voices. He chose not to knock, recognising the voice of his fellow leader, Nessa.

_Ah fuck, that makes sense. Sonia was looking like she was gonna hurl so they must’ve come in here. Damn other bathroom being occupied, who the hell is taking so long? It’s been hours! Fuck off, mom can fuck off,\ everything can fuck off._

Gordie turned to leave, but not before catching the tail end of the girls’ conversation. The words that drifted beyond the door’s reach were of little comfort.

“What’re you thinking about?”

“About how Gordie needs to lose weight.”

“Sonia! That’s mean, you don’t mean that.”

“Oh so you think he’s healthy?”

Gordie felt the overwhelming urge to be sick himself, alcohol or not. He’d heard enough, moving quietly away from the door.

Hypocrisy. Always hypocrisy. If there was one thing that would e _ver_ push his buttons it was that. Melony offering him the position of gym leader, knowing he’d never accept if he had to become a pure ice type trainer. Opal complaining that no one fit her bill for successor when her criteria was pulled out a hat and she didn’t even consider pink her own best colour. Sonia’s eating tendencies were far more threatening than his ever were, the events of last years party were more than burned into his mind on that account.

How dare she criticise him? How dare his mother lecture him on tolerance while having her own demons clawing at her back.

_You think I don’t want to make up with you? You think I enjoy being miserable and away from my family? If you’d just stop…and think…work things out for yourself before hitting me with that sledgehammer of grief._

Gordie wasn’t a fool, he knew the hypocrisy went both ways, and that was entirely why he was so frustrated about the matter.

_Here I am trying to get away and enjoy my food and I get roped back into these pointless discussions._

He’d give Nessa an earful later, if she was sober enough to remember her girfriend’s needlessly harsh words. He might take his mother’s shtick lying down but the same courtesy wasn’t going to extend to friends or colleagues.

Gordie stepped away from the door silently, not even sure where he walking to…just that it was going to be far away from anyone else.

He _was_ going to eat this cake, and he _was_ going to finish it. He’d come to the party just like his mother had ‘asked’, he was getting a reward whether she liked it or not.

Gordie knew spite wasn't an attractive trait and it wasn't going to mend any of the bridges that mother and son had both had a hand in burning down, but goddamn did it give him satisfaction.

**Shame and Guidance (Nessa and Sonia)**

“Where are we goooooing?”

Sonia knows Nessa is basically carrying her at this point but she still has a right to know, damn it! She might not be control of the vehicle but passengers still like to know things, she muses.

_A hot, deluxe vehicle with expensive designer parts. A real fine model that’s hard to come by._

Sonia wants to pretend that’s the alcohol talking. In a way it is, she doesn’t usually say things like that out loud. Her face flushing is obviously just the alcohol too. Nothing else.

“We’re getting you away from the noise, Sonia. Your head’s been done in by whatever crap Leon’s chosen. Stupid stereo.”

With her arms full of the redhead, strong as she was, covering her ears just wasn’t a luxury she could indulge in. Nessa winced as the bass seemed to pick up on her discomfort, ramming its cacophony directly into her brain.

She’d have bet good money it was a damn love song about a Charizard leaving their love for another. Guy was obsessed whether he’d admit it or not.

“But I’m fiiine,” she continues to slur, giggling to herself more than is believable for someone who’s ‘fine’. “Let’s go back and we can play twister.”

“Sure, and I’ll flash everyone too while I’m at it?” Nessa stops herself. “Yeah never mind, you’d agree to that.” Her nose is playfully booped in response.

“You know I would, heehee.”

Nessa rolls her eyes as Bea had done for her, though could feel her face heat up ever so slightly.

“Pretty much. Alright here we…ahhh. You gotta be fucking kidding me!” The bathroom Nessa had led them to was occupied. A sharp round of knocking did them no favours, and no response was heard. “So much for my plan to let you vomit somewhere easy to clean.”

She turns to her friend, noting her sway. Her own stance isn’t exactly rock solid either. Fuck, had the music always been that loud? The bass was really starting to make her legs weak. Or maybe that was whatever was in the punch Sonia had gone and knocked over?

“Alright, bedroom it is. There’s an ensuite bathroom. I hope.”

“Aww Nessy! If you wanted me in bed you just had to ask!”

Sonia is trying to play with her hair but apparently the depth perception wasn’t up to scratch, grasping at the air in front of her face clumsily.

“Not like that. It’ll be dark and quieter than this racquet.”

Sonia doesn’t protest as she’s led back through the bulk of the party. Nessa tries to ignore the pointed looks thrown her way. She wants so damn badly to punch the shit eating grin Raihan is giving her right off his stupid face. Even Milo is stifling a giggle.

“Idiots, all of them,” Nessa huffed. She didn’t really mean that but Hulbury folk were hardly known for pulling their punches. Generations of seafaring would definitely teach one a lower tolerance for bullshit, or so she reasoned. Hopefully she wasn’t just being an ass. 

The bedroom isn’t far, and Budew Drop Inn didn’t skip on quality so the walls are decently well insulated against the next-door party.

“Alright this’ll have to do.” Nessa doesn’t bother turning the lights on. Her friend is already as disorientated as can be without the glare. “Get comfortable, try not to be sick.”

“Ooooh, is this a bedroom? Nessy, you shouldn’t have!”

“I just told you…never mind.”

The place Nessa had led her to was indeed the bedroom, equipped with its own ensuite toilet should the need arise; she splashed the sink’s water into her eyes, somewhat hoping it would give her the focus she needed to care for her friend.

_Friend. Sure._

Nessa immediately told the voice in her head to stuff it, there was enough headaches going around as it was. She noted her reflection was glaring back at her, not even realising she’d started to contort her face.

Being a model with the world’s eyes on you the vast majority of time left little room for frivolities.

_Is Sonia a frivolity?_

Nessa looked over at the young adult who’d managed to get half on to the bed…before giving up and pulling the duvet to the floor with her. The Hulbury gym leader could feel her face unconsciously softening, at least until Sonia finally threw up.

She couldn’t even be mad, that one was on her for turning her back.

“So much for being easy to clean,” Nessa said with a heavy sigh. The expulsion was already sinking into the carpet but she threw a couple of paper towels onto it anyway. Make it easier for the cleaning staff tomorrow.

_Or maybe today, we’ve been going a while. It’s gotta be like 2am, right? Bet Raihan removed all the clocks from here on purpose._

_“_ What’cha thinking about?”

Nessa was snapped out of her thoughts by Sonia’s pointed question. Her eyes were still unfocused by throwing up was clearly a step in the right direction: Nessa sat next to her on the floor, wiping the sick on her friend’s lips away before she could notice.

“Nothing.”

“Nu-uh, you _never_ just think of jack, Nessy.”

“I can too! I’m a model and I’m always poised and in control.”

“Like when you get go into a rage after losing gym battles? Suuuper controlled.”

“Why you…” Nessa couldn’t really argue with that. There was a reason that a small, but substantial, group of people didn’t believe that the model and the gym leader versions of her were even the same person. “Whatever.”

“Yeah whatever, I’m riiight, and yoouuu know it.”

“…Shhhh.” Nessa didn’t turn but held up a finger to her friend’s lips. With a grimace she then remember the sick she’d just wiped off and attempted to retract it. “What the…?”

Sonia had put the finger into her mouth, biting it lightly and stopping her from taking it back.

“Ithh mihn gnouww,” Sonia mumbled, trying her best to speak around the foreign object she’d decided to keep.

Nessa didn’t know whether to be disgusted or surprised, but she was certainly perplexed.

“Arceus, you’re drunk!” She gently tried to tug her hand away but Sonia wasn’t giving up. “Sonia c’mon, gimme my hand already.”

“Gnnnope, fingders kehhpers!”

Nessa squinted at the woman beside her, who was doing her best to wink in an alluring way. It came across as more lopsided than anything but she got points for effort.

 _W_ _hat the fuck am I saying?_

She tried again, a little tougher, but still her hand remained locked.

“You’re gonna leave a bite mark, idiot! I…” An idea formed in her head. Maybe not a good one but the best one that was going to come at this time of night. “If you give it back I’ll stroke your hair like you like. Deal? Or maybe I’ll just tickle you until you give.”

The finger was immediately returned, and Nessa didn’t even bother wiping it before mussing it into the luxurious mass of red hair her friend had offered. A small victory, but she could feel herself smiling. Sonia usually got what she wanted.

“You planned that didn’t you?”

“…Maybe.” Sonia was leaning her head on her friend’s shoulder, staring into the dark.

“Thought you were supposed to be wasted, now you come up with a devious idea to get yourself petted. You’re a right diva.”

“Drunk people can have good ideas. Worked, didn’t it?”

“True.”

Nessa continued to stroke her friend’s hair, not really caring she’d likely been played like a damn fiddle. That was the kind of relationship the two had had, ever since they’d first known each other. Sonia wanting something, and Nessa being happy to provide. Everything except for the main thing anyway.

 _Or needing something._ That was the better word in Nessa’s mind, ignoring her last thought. Sonia put on such a happy-go-lucky act, but deep down she knew her friend was entirely starved of affection. Attention even.

Having your gran as a world-renowned Pokémon professor and constantly being told she was nothing like her had just gotten to her over time. The bright and happy Sonia Nessa knew existed was constantly being crushed under the weight of expectation from someone who didn’t even give her the time of day.

Magnolia wasn’t a bad person by any means, but she had a very certain mindset about what the road to success entailed.

Dedicated in the extreme, she just didn’t have the time for her granddaughter between all the research, papers, and conferences.

 _And then her parents fucked off to Unova to ‘live the city life.’_ Nessa balled her free hand into a fist, glancing quickly at her friend before returning to exploring the dark room. _Trash. Leaving a woman with the social understanding of a teapot as her only relative within travelling distance. Total trash, they are._

Nessa had always had a very strong relationship with her parents and was eternally grateful for it, but she was definitely in the minority when it came to the gym leaders.

Milo was really the only other that came to mind. Raihan too, but he was his own person with a life of his own.

Bea had a cordial but distant, near professional, relationship with hers. Allister didn’t have any, if the rumours were to be believed. As his guardian, Bea hadn’t ever said. Nessa always wondered how deep that rabbit hole went, but even drunk she had enough sense to never cross that line.

Gordie and Melony brought their problems with them wherever they went together. She vaguely recalled him storming off earlier from the direction of the kitchen. Kabu and Opal were old, and their own people with no parents to speak of.

The two stayed together on the floor with their backs to the bed for another 20 minutes, listening to the rhythm of the others breaths in silence. Even when her legs were beginning to hurt, Nessa didn’t leave Sonia’s side, instead continuing to play with her hair as ‘commanded’. She had promised to look after her tonight, after all.

“What’cha thinking about now?”

“You glitchin’, or you gonna say something else,” Nessa murmured. Not even a jab at her, just a comment to the dark.

“You didn’t answer me the first time proper.”

“Fair. Just thinking about parents and stuff.”

“…Oh.”

“Ah fuck, I mean…sorry. Didn’t mean to bring up things like that.” Nessa rubbed her friend’s shoulder, getting no response.

“S’alright, I asked.” Even in the gloom, Sonia’s eyes were dark.

“What’re you thinking about?”

“About how Gordie needs to lose weight.”

“Sonia!” A half-arsed glance was thrown her way but it didn’t look all that interested in apologising. “That’s mean, you don’t mean that.”

“Oh so you think he’s healthy?” Drunk Sonia was vindictive.

“…You can’t just say things like that. You don’t know what he’s going through.”

“Hey, I’ve had a shitty time and I’m thin.”

“Because you’ve got the stupid idea that a cup of tea and a celery stick counts as a main meal.”

“…”

Sonia knew when she was beaten. Discussing her borderline anorexic tendencies wasn’t something she was ready to tackle, even drunk.

“…Not like he heard me. Party’s wild.”

“Probably not. Still…”

“He’s got a mum who gives a toss, even if they don’t get on.” Sonia scrunched her knees, prompting her friend to shuffle closer.

“Hey, you’ve got important people in your life, okay? Like me.”

“Yeah.” Sonia didn’t meet her eye, and it hurt Nessa to know her friend was holding back. Even with her tongue loosened with liquor she held back. Or maybe she was just in that depressive part of being drunk now? Not seeing all the funny anymore.

“What is it? You can tell me.”

“Can I?”

“Of course, ya dolt.”

“Are you ashamed of me?” Sonia uttered the words without hesitation; Nessa jolted, though continued her rhythmic combing none-the-less.

“Wh-what? Get outta town.”

“Seriously, Nessa. Are you ashamed? To be seen with me, I mean.”

“I…of course not.”

“Good hesitation.” Nessa winced. If there was one thing Sonia had inherited from Magnolia it had to be her cutting observational skills. “Even earlier I saw how you reacted to people looking at us. You looked ashamed. Gonna deny that?”

“…No. But I’m not ashamed of you,” she quickly added, before her friend could burst into tears. Alcohol facilitated that alright. “Me though, yeah.”

“You?” Sonia sounded surprised. A first for the night.

“Yeah. Ashamed that…I don’t even know.”

“…”

“Hey.” Nessa gently turned her friend’s head towards her own. She was met with no resistance, but Sonia’s eyes refused to meet her own still. “Please look at me, Sonni.” It took a little, but at the nickname Sonia finally met her gaze.

For the first time Nessa could see that she’d been trying to hold back tears for some time. It hadn’t really worked, but she’d been so engrossed in her hair stroking she had even realised.

_Oh yeah, I’m doing such a great job of supporting my emotionally frail, affection starved, self-depreciating partner in everything but name, aren’t I? She’s been crying and I didn’t fucking know. Guess I’m more drunk than I figured._

“You know I want to be with you, right? Publicly.”

“I…know.”

“You don’t sound like you do.” All Nessa received in response was a choked-out sob. “I do, more than anything.” She rested their forehead’s together lightly, closing her eyes.

“Then why don’t you?”

“Modelling is…”

“Tough, yeah I know. You’ve got an image to uphold.”

“…Yeah.”

“I know all that shit. You have to be a perfect china doll for Galar, no room for me.”

“You know it’s not like that.”

“Isn’t it?”

Nessa tried to reason with her friend internally, but knew it was really herself she was grappling with. Never mind that when Sonia swore it was always serious business.

“Rose does his best for me, but sponsors have their own particular view of me, you know that. Want me to be single.”

“To help sell their crappy brands, yeah. Know that too.”

Sonia parted their heads, though her eyes remained closed. A meagre effort to stop the tears from falling. As much as she wanted to hate Nessa she couldn’t, not when she was the one wiping the tears away with her finger.

“Yeah. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do…or even to be. I’ve got to have this perfect image for them. The gym is the only time I get to let lose and be me. I’m not even sure who that is really.”

“You’re the best person in the world, even if you don’t love me back, Nessy” It was barely audible but Nessa had been expecting it.

“I love you too, Sonni. Believe it, please. We’ve stolen moments for nearly three years now. It hurts me just as much as you to keep _us_ hidden.”

“Tch, everyone in the other room knows.”

“Hah…you got that right.”

“But I’m just a prop.”

Her voice was almost a singsong as the words were uttered, reminding Nessa that her friend was at least still partly under the influence. She wasn’t even sure how much she was going to remember tomorrow.

“I’m just your lipstick lesbian prop, a dirty secret who you make out with then shove in with the lauuuundry before you go outside to face the public.”

“Please…please don’t say things like that.”

“It hurts my heart, Nessa.” Sonia placed a clenched fist to the middle of her chest, staring down at it like it was her own heart. “It hurts so damn much to not be able to love you all of the time. Just some of the time isn’t fair, it’s not a thing I can turn on and off.”

“I know. Me neither.”

“You could’ve fooled me.”

“Fooling people is my whole deal.”

“…”

“…One day, Sonia. One day we can be public.”

“…”

Sonia said nothing, but slowly intertwined the two’s fingers. Nessa gave the hand a squeeze. She wasn’t sure who she was trying to reassure. It was nice either way.

**Fear and Comfort (Allister)**

The noise and lights were immediately too much for Allister, just as he knew they were going to be. Bea had encouraged him to come along, but not forced. She never _forced_ unless it was homework.

Him feeling dizzy and nauseous was entirely his doing. That said he’d actually been enjoying himself a lot more than he expected to; Allister hadn’t interacted with most of the gym leaders all that much since his induction meeting with Rose. Sure he knew them but he didn’t _know_ them too well.

Hanging around with Milo was always great, it turned out. They’d both lost a match of team twister gracefully, something he’d never expected to even try.

He’d expected the fighting farmer to be mad when they’d both eventually flopped in a heap, unable to keep up with his sister or Nessa. Instead, he’d gotten a pat on the back, a thumbs up, and a thanks for being a great sport! How delightful!

Raihan had hoisted him up on his shoulders to win a height contest, and man was that guy tall! He’d felt on top of the world, if only for a second, and people were cheering for him! He’d always been just happy to turn up to his gym matches and do his thing.

Actually having the support of the rest of his associates hadn’t really been on his mind all that much, what with him being so much younger than any of them.

It made him feel warm and fuzzy.

Allister was ever grateful his mask was there to hide his face or he’d blush himself into oblivion.

Nessa had given up trying to get his sister to wear a dress, at least for now, and had given him makeup tips if he ever wanted to take his mask off. That was certainly not on the agenda but he knew she was just tipsy and trying to be helpful.

_Plus she said if I wanted to ‘be the cutest goth boy in the city’ she could paint my nails black._

Allister looked at his hands, nails bitten down to stubs. Anxiety said ‘not today, Nessa, but thank you.’

He could even duck into the kitchen whenever he needed a bit of a break, and talk with the ‘super old relics’ as Raihan had called them. A breath of fresh air in an otherwise stifling environment for him. Kabu and Opal had inspiring comments and wise words for him respectively, and Melony could get him juice boxes from the top of the fridge if he so desired.

All in all not as bad as he’d expected for a crazy gym leader party. Still, there were a lot of sensory inputs for a young boy to handle and Allister knew when he was at his limit. With Sonia trying to drunkenly change the music choices and messing with the volume it was time for a little ‘alone time’.

Allister bent down to where Bea had decided to meditate and tugged at his sister’s shirt. Her eyes snapped open, softening immediately when she saw who’d disturbed her.

“What’s up, Alli? That time?”

“Y-yeah.” He was glad she already knew what he wanted. Explaining himself over the music and his tendency to mumble wasn’t exactly a recipe for success. “Gonna go outside f-for…a bit.”

“Want me to come with?”

“Nah. Seems y’ got a good thing goin’ here.”

“Tch.” Bea eyed Nessa warily from across the room, currently arm wrestling Gordie for the ‘last’ peanut in the bowl. “I feel like the second I drop my guard I’m going to be wearing a dress.”

Allister tried, and failed, to picture it. Too weird.

“Hah, s-she’s been doing that all night, right?”

“Basically. I’m meditating to try and blend in with the furniture.” She closed her eyes, humming the tune of whatever Sonia had settled on. Something metal. “Take care, don’t go too far, you know where I am if you need me.”

“Thanks, sis.”

Allister took his leave, knowing exactly the kind of place he needed. He’d checked before and the toilet was engaged so that was a no go. Kitchen was still too noisy for a proper destress so that wasn’t it. No…where the ghost gym leader had in mind, was the roof.

They were already on the top floor of the Budew Drop Inn so it wasn’t too far a climb. Not that he’d be climbing. Making his way to the balcony area, Allister called to the air around him:

“Hey, Mimikyu, you there?”

“Kyu, yuuuuu!” From out of the shadows, Allister’s support Pokémon faded into the world.

“Think you can help me get on the roof?”

His Pokémon nodded, disguise shaking in the wind. From under the cloth its spectral hand provided a solid platform for the young boy to stand on and be raised up onto the roof. A simple manoeuvre, and a practiced one at that.

Allister sighed in contentment, thanking his friend before they faded once more. Maybe it was cheating taking his Pokémon with him when the rules said not to, but ghost Pokémon could hide in their own little pocket of space.

They weren’t a disruption unless they were playing a prank. Hence, no Gengar tonight. There was enough chaos at the party without some spooky mischief.

Allister dangled his legs off of the roof, imagining he was back in Stow-on-Side and stargazing. Staying out late at night on the cold tin rooves and watching the stars was one of life’s great pleasures. At least to him.

Bea didn’t object to it as long as he told her he was doing it, homework finished. Without her leniency, Allister shuddered to think what he’d do. So here he was once again, gazing off into the distance and zoning out, watching the world beneath him twist and change until they were only shapes.

Shape and colour. Everything was a lot simpler when it was just him alone. He didn’t have to talk to people, or make guest appearances at the league. No homework and no animosity from school.

Allister sighed, long and drawn out.

_I make it sound so bad sometimes. I know I have it good._

There were things about the human world he never understood, and likely never would. All of the rushing around from point A to point B, never taking the time to be grateful for what was in between.

Still, there were things he liked, loved even. He loved being a gym leader. Getting to fight strong trainers and show off his ghost Pokémon to a televised audience was incredibly rewarding. Having his sister around to support him was the best, even if he didn’t do nearly enough in return.

_I gotta start supporting her too. Think she could do with a load off._

“Stupid party, stupid noises, stupid everything!”

_Yeah that sounds about right._

Allister’s eyes fluttered open, miffed. He hadn’t said that. Peering down to the balcony below him he could already hear stomping coming his way. The party had put him on high alert as it was and Allister was in no mood for confrontation (but when was he ever?) so he opted to hide behind a chimney stack and let things play out.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid. Who picks these damn songs?! This is a damn party not a graduation ball!” Allister strained his ears, barely able to make out the lilt of ‘Alcremie’s devotion’ seeping through the cracks.

_That’s…Gordie, right? Oh…a mother and son song…yeah that’d make him mad I guess_

Allister would know that harsh Circhester accent anywhere, as would he know the strained relationship between the two. It was the worst kept secret Galar had to offer, and there was competition for that spot on any day.

Sneaking a glance down from his shadowy hiding place, he noted his fellow gym leader’s bitter expression as he sat down. He also appeared to have an entire cake to himself.

_Pecha berry. Bea will be sad, she loves sweet things._

Allister pursed his lips. Raihan probably had several so it wasn’t a huge loss, but it was still a little greedy. He didn’t even like Pecha berries or cream and it seemed excessively sweet.

“Fuck, don’t have a spoon, do I? Well…guess I’m doing things the old fashioned way. Didn’t do our ancestors any harm so they can’t judge me.

From behind the stack, Allister watched in mild horror as Gordie went to town on the cake. Surprise, disgust, and amazement were all thoughts flitting through the boy’s mind as he watched the rock leader absolutely destroy the dessert in front of him.

Allister was hardly one to talk, Bea always told him off for eating chicken nuggets with his fingers and leaving sticky prints all over the couch cushions.

There was cream on the quiff of hair stick off the top his head, it was funny almost. Gordie looked a lot more like his mother than he realised and Allister was tempted to take a picture. Rotom was rarely quiet, however, and he was still terrified of being caught spying.

Consciously holding back, Allister coughed dryly, hoping to alleviate some of the second-hand embarrassment. Allister’s relationship with food was entirely the opposite; he was a skinny kid, never really eating more than he had to just to survive. When Bea wasn’t looking he’d try and tip some into the bin, but more often than not she’d notice.

Sure he didn’t ever have as much energy as he’d like, but eating always felt weird. In fact…

“The hell?”

_AAAAAHHHHHH, he heard me he heard me he heard me he heard me he heard me!!!!_

Deciding that waiting for Gordie to leave was probably not the best option, Allister peeked his head around the chimney once more.

“H-hi…”

“Zamazenta above, you scared the shit out of me!” Gordie looked like he’d seen a ghost, plate forgotten. In many ways he might just have. His eyes were wide and palms sweaty, the look of a Deerling in the headlights about him.

“Y-yeah…um…sorry?”

“It’s…okay. Just wasn’t expecting to find anyone else up here is all.” Gordie cast his eyes down, annoyance of being caught catching up to him. “Wanted some alone time.”

“H-hey me too!” Allister stopped himself. “I can l-leave if you l-like?”

“It’s cool.” He gestured to the pile of crumbs and cream that had once been in the shape of a cake. “I guess I got my privacy, if only for a little bit. If you wanna jet, you can.” He stuck a thumb in the direction of the glass doors.

Allister thought for a moment. His peace had been disrupted, but clearly there were more important things going on. He shook his head slowly.

“S’alright.” He whistled silently for Mimikyu to return him to ground level and Gordie could only watch in surprise as Allister appeared to levitate down; he shook his head, deciding not to question. “I think you could…um…use a shoulder, I-I think.”

“You’re a good kid, Allister.” Gordie looked at the plate in front of him; already 2 thirds of his meal had been sucked into the void. He could Tupperware the rest and work extra hard on the trampolines tomorrow.

“No…worries.” He sat himself on the other available chair opposite his elder. “Guess I know what it’s like t-to keep things inside.”

“Thought you told Bea everything?”

“H-heh, got me there.” Though Gordie couldn’t see, Allister frowned slightly. “W-wasn’t always like that, I mean. Took us a long t-time…to…connect really.” He held up his hands. “We’re good now, though. She’s the b-best big sis!”

“No kidding.” Gordie placed the plate under his chair. “If it was her against the world and you were at stake she’d fight like no one’s business. Probably win too.”

“…”

“Can’t even get my siblings to give me the time of day half the time. Not their fault, I did sort of run off for a couple of years. They’ve got every right to not like me so much.”

“…”

“When mum told me she wanted me to try taking over the gym…I just lost it. I couldn’t cope.” He looked at his hand, performing the motion of a pokéball throw. “After I panicked and lost I ran. I ran so damn far. Thought ‘discovering’ myself or some shit would help.” He laughed, but it was devoid of emotion. “Pretentious bs.”

“…”

“Discovered I liked rock types a whole lot more than the ice type, went to every region I could think of by hitchhiking. Also discovered eating made me feel slightly better about myself. I could always control it, until mum tried to bring it up. Now I just do it out of spite I suppose. Fucking weird logic, right?”

“…”

“Why am I even telling you all this?” Gordie trailed off, looking over the edge to the world below just as Allister had once done.

“…Talking to people helps. I don’t think…you’re a bad person.” He received a raised eyebrow in response.

“Really? I ran away from my problems and paid for it by making things worse back home.”

“Nuh-uh. I run away…all the time.” Allister began stroking his hair subconsciously. Just another gesture to help calm himself. “B-but…I always come back…in the end. You did too…”

“…I guess.”

“It hurts, knowing you’re comin’ back to an earful, right?”

“You’re telling me. Mum is well scary like that.”

“Bea can be too, b-but I know it’s j-just…because she cares a lot. If she didn’t, then she w-wouldn’t have any reason t-to get…um…emotional.”

“…”

“Gettin’ mad an’ carin’ are on the same scale, l-least that’s how I see it. I know…Melony cares a lot about you. We can all s-see it.”

“I…know.”

As Allister gazed up at the other leader, he could by his scowl that he was right. Gordie just had trouble admitting to himself that his mother didn’t resent him.

“Y’know…I th-think she’d like you back…um…over the holidays. I know you t-two live separately ever since…you came back.”

“Mmmm…”

“…”

“Thanks, Allister.” Gordie stretched, but made no move to get up. “Think I need the rest of my alone time now, if you wouldn’t mind?”

“O-oh, of course!”

“I hate to disrupt whatever you’re doing, but could you take this with you?” Gordie reached under his chair and held out the plate he’d been fawning over. “Think I’m done, at least for tonight. I’ll put the leftovers away later, don’t let mum tip it away. I hate waste.”

“Sure…n-no bother. Hope you…get things…in order.”

Allister wandered off once more, leaving the other gym leader to his thoughts. He hadn’t planned on coming back this soon but life was always full of surprises. Sure, it had been a disruption, but he’d been helping someone…right?

_Hope I can make a difference. Even a little one._

The noise of the party was getting louder now, and Allister mentally braced himself for the onslaught that would likely upon his senses. It wasn’t so bad now, thankfully.

Maybe it was the night air doing him good, maybe it was that Sonia had vanished and was not longer messing with the volume controls. Who could tell?

Allister scanned the room. No Sonia, no Nessa either. Leon and Raihan were on the couch together. Milo was now competing with his sister to see who could build the tallest tower out of playing cards.

_Wait…what?_

He had to be going delirious or have slipped into an alternate dimension or something. There was no way that _Bea_ was wearing a frilly white dress. She didn’t seem all that pleased, but Nessa had clearly gotten her way after all. It suited her surprisingly well, he decided.

_Good for her._

Allister put the plate down quietly, then left again. He could find a new spot to curl up on.

**Peace and Quiet (Piers)**

“Y’ afta be kiddin’ me…”

Piers had been on the wall about showing up to the ‘party’, now dearly regretting his decision after the…position…he’d found himself in.

“ ‘eh, anyone out there?”

The dark type leader banged his fist yet again on the locked door of the bathroom. No response, same as the last hour and the hour before that.

_Dumb door. Jus’ my luck alright._

Piers knew from experience that things that happened and he intended to happen hardly ever overlapped the way he wanted them too. Sliding back down the edge of the jammed door and returning to his song sheets, Piers began to write.

Not even proper lyrics or phrases, just feelings.

He’d _intended_ to focus on his music career and leave the gym to his sister but well…

_She’s a late bloomer. Marn ’ll come around in time._

Hell, age wasn’t so much a factor in being a gym leader, he just had to look to Allister for that. On one of his tours in Hoenn he’d seen a pair even younger than him!

_Johto has some real youngsters to, who’d a known? Getting’ Marn a Morpeko was a good choice t’ toughen her up. Grow an’ get that confidence I know she’s got inside._

But for now he was stuck both metaphorically as well as literally.

Piers had actually shown up early, intending to sit at the edge of the fray and gather some inspiration for his new album. Clearly the universe had other ideas as his ‘pre-party bathroom break’ had turned into a stakeout when the door decided not to open and let him out.

“Of all th’ times. That’s some right baloney.”

It was more of an empty statement than anything being as he didn’t really mind. He had his peace and quiet, he’d brought food, there was running tap water, and there was enough of the next-door conversations leaking through the walls for him to use in his work.

He couldn’t just leave, but until his food ran out it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Peace and quiet really.

“Better than playin’ whatever tripe Raihan’s got cookin’.” Piers quickly pencilled ‘tripe’ and ‘cooking’ down in the margins.

_Waste not, want not._

It wasn’t like he _hadn’t_ tried to leave, or that people _hadn’t_ come knocking, hoping to have their entirely reckless drinking habits alleviated in a non-public place. No luck for anyone.

“Raihan, Nessa, th’ assistant lady, Kabu, Gordie, Bea, Bea’s lil brother, bunch a’ random gym trainers.” Piers listed off the names on his fingers and huffed, wanting to stretch his legs further but meeting wall tile long before he was truly at ease. “They all deaf or what? Guess partyin’ makes too much rabblin’ n’ noise fer them to ‘ear me. Tch, buncha dorks.”

He pencilled that in as well, filing the phrase ‘buncha dorks’ under ‘words he’d used to describe the party to his sister when he got back. Assuming someone eventually needed the bathroom badly enough to break the door down later.

“ ‘nless there’s another bog room for them t’ curl the ol’ Mankey tail?” Piers pursed his lips. It would explain why no one had tried particularly hard to get inside. Then again, he’d been here before and could’ve sworn there was only the one.

‘Alternate dimension shitting room’ was hastily written down, and then crossed out in the same fashion.

“We’re more ‘igh brow than that, ya idiot. Crappin’ jokes aren’t gonna make yer tunes sell like hot cakes.” He banged on the wall just for the sake of it. “That’s irony fer ya…”

Piers didn’t expect to get a response.

“Whoa, where did that come from?”

He briefly contemplated, realising he hadn’t checked Milo off the list of people who’d tried to force entry to his ‘unwilling sanctuary’.

“Is there someone in there?” A booming knock filled the tiny space, causing Piers to drop his pencil unceremoniously. “Hey, I kinda need to get in! Hope you’re nearly done.”

“Milo, you’re a right eejit! I know ya can’t ‘ere me ‘cos no one else ‘as, and they’ve bin tryin’ all night! Go crap over th’ balcony or sumthin’.”

“Piers?!” Milo’s muffled voice sounded almost as excited as he was surprised. Piers raised an eyebrow. Of all the people to hear him he’d never singled Milo out in all his mindmapping. “You’ve been in here the whole time? We all thought you weren’t comin’?”

Piers quickly jotted ‘don’t judge the big guy by his muscles’ before replying.

“Yeah ya got me. Got stuck in ‘ere almost as soon as I got ‘ere! Can ya believe?”

“Aha absolutely, seems you always get the worst luck!” Again, not the response he’d been expecting.

“ ‘eh?”

“Like, your gym is the only one not built on a power spot! That’s crazy unlucky!”

“…Y’ got me there.”

In truth Rose had offered him a substantial amount of money to move the gym to another location if he wanted it. The operative word being ‘wanted’, and Piers had no desire to leave his home.

Of course, he reasoned, Spikemuth turning into a dump was somewhat on him. No challengers ever came unless Raihan directed them after confirming that they’d all missed a gym leader. They didn’t come because the place looked like a bomb had gone off, and because they didn’t come the place got no better.

It was a vicious cycle, and the thinly veiled subject of Piers’s second most popular single.

_How a song ‘bout a Scrafty fallin’ in love with a Rapidash is ma legacy I’ll never know. People are weird._

_“_ Hey Piers you still in there?”

“I’ll give ya three guesses, genius.”

“Oh? Oh! Hah, my bad!”

Piers could already imagining the grass leader rubbing the back of his neck at the realisation. It was endearing in its own way, he could see why the Tuffield residents fawned over him to the extent they did.

“You tried the door?”

“Aye Milo, it might have occurred to me sometime in th’ past couple hours to ‘try the door’.”

The door swung open.

“Um.”

Without his back support in place, Piers fell backwards less than gracefully, song sheets scattering. The upside-down face of his fellow gym leader was a strange site.

“ ‘Ow the ‘ell did ya do that?!”

“I just kinda pulled it?” Milo shrugged, grinning like an idiot. “I guess everyone else who came here just knocked or walked away without trying it from the outside. What a stroke of luck!”

“I’ll say. You gotta ‘ave some quality strength be’ind ya!” Piers checked himself. “Duh, course of all the folk to want ta get in, it’s yer goodself. Muscles like boulders.”

“Nah that’s Gordie! I’ve got muscles like haybales!”

He didn’t even need to be told to flex because he was already doing it by the time Piers had time to comprehend. Normally Milo wasn’t a show off but late into the night with a near unlimited supply of alcohol had finally got to him it seemed.

“Sure, I believe ya.” Piers picked himself off the floor, stretching in contentment. “Owe ya one. Porcelain goddess is yours, pal.”

“The what?”

Piers jabbed a thumb behind him to the now empty bathroom.

“Oh! Spikemuth has the best slang phrases. No wonder your music sells!”

The door was already shut again before Piers could offer a thanks.

“What a guy.” Piers gathered his papers, before stopping dead. “Wait a tick,” he murmured. “Now I gotta interact with th’ others. No peace n’ quiet…

Piers made to call back to the bathroom, then thought better of it after considering just how weird ‘hey can I join you in there?’ was going to sound.

“Leave that for the bum-tumblers.”

His pointed effort to blend and make his way to the exit was, in terms perhaps familiar to his beloved music industry, a flop.

“YOOOO, PIERS!”

“Good t’ see ya Raihan. I wus jus’ leavin’ actually so…”

“Nah man, where the hell have you been?! You basically just got here!”

He wasn’t sure what was stranger. The fact that Raihan was so obviously drunk or the fact that the _champion_ was clinging on to the dragon trainer’s arm like a contented Komala. If he hadn’t been standing Piers wouldn’t have docked him for even being conscious.

_Guess takin’ a break from public appearances lets the guy cut loose. Good fer ‘im._

“I kinda ‘aven’t. Y’see…”

“Yeah that’s great, congrats on the baby! Listen we’re doing Truth or Dare again, you’re in right?”

“Not really feelin’ so…” Piers didn’t even know why he bothered, he was already being seated around a beanbag. “Whoa…now tha’s a sight.”

“Not a word.”

“If y’ say so.” Bea frowning wasn’t an uncommon sight. Bea frowning in a dress was at least slightly rarer, but not worth losing his writing hand for. Besides, by far it wasn’t the strangest thing he’d experienced tonight.

“What’re we playin’ fer?”

“Fun.” Leon smiled dopily.

“And if it’s too tough you can forfeit your go.”

If Piers had been paying any attention he’d have noticed Bea’s fists clench at Raihan’s all too innocent remark. Alas, being cooped in a single room for a couple of hours did wonders for one’s concentration and the fleeting gesture passed him by like a whisper in the night.

“Alright, can’ be that hard.”

“That’s the spirit, my man!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Now…uh…I…think there’s been some sort of a misunderstanding here…”

Raihan had absolutely no idea how or why his Phone had decided to connect to the TV in the main room. He also had no idea as to why any and all of the photo’s he’d sneakily taken that night were currently on slideshow for all the guests.

Though there was alcohol in his system, his blood was running cold. Freezing even, threatening to freeze him place in its icy hold of fear.

Hence, backing ever so slowly away from the display and making his way to the exit seemed like the best strategy.

_They don’t look all that pleased, Raihan. No sudden moves._

‘Not all that pleased’ didn’t even begin to cover it. Incriminating picture of both Bea and Piers wearing a dress were intermittently dispersed between other antics such as Milo and Gordie’s twister match, Sonia trying to steal food from Nessa’s plate, several gym trainers snogging in plain view of the room, the three relics gathered around the kitchen table like a secret society, to not even go into the more…intimate pictures.

Raihan could feel his face heating slightly as a slew of pictures with him and the champion came to light in all their brilliant high definition glory.

“…Raihan, care to explain this?”

“Whoa, Bea, you’re…uh…looking a little rough there.”

“Not exactly my idea of a good time,” muttered the significantly sobered up Sonia, trying to hide her face in her hands.

“Yeah, what gives, idiot?” Nessa was doing her best to console the redhead, not really succeeding. “What’s with all the pictures?”

“Aha…you know me.”

“Apparently,” Piers offered. He didn’t seem nearly as pissed as Bea, but he was still bemused by the whole situation.

“I feel violated, privacy is thing we all need.”

_Damn, even Milo seems annoyed. Didn’t think I’d ever see that happen._

“You invite us here just to put these online?!”

“Not all of them!” He countered.

_Ah…shit. That was the wrong thing to say, wasn’t it?_

Raihan could feel the energy in the room change. What had once been undirected disbelief and amazement was now squarely focused on him.

_People are pissed, cool. How do I…?_

“Get him!”

_But not right now! Run!_

Raihan immediately bolted, not even sure who had made the first call for blood but it hardly mattered. Staying ahead of the angry mob was the game for now.

_Maybe I should put that down as an official thing for next year?_

The crisps and cups being thrown in his general direction as he barrelled down the hall perhaps indicated that people wouldn’t necessarily be willing to turn up for that, but they’d cross that bridge when they came to it.

_Totally worth it though!_

Raihan couldn’t help but grin. Sure he’d lost all his fuel for his followers, but this was way better.

_Adrenaline rush to the max! This is the wildest party I’ve ever hosted!_

As the sounds of angry gym trainers and leaders faded into the distance, the kitchen door swung open to reveal the three conspirators, and Allister.

“You did great, honey!”

“Aww…I’m g-gonna blush!” The ghost gym leader was once again thankful his face was obscured as Melony complimented him.

“A fine idea on your part, Melony. Having Allister talk with the Rotom in Raihan’s phone was a stroke of brilliance if I do say so.”

“Truly. Rotom are mischief lovers, not unlike the Fae. Directly communicating with it and convincing it this would cause a storm was the correct play.”

“I’m jus’…happy t’ help I ‘spose. Was pretty funny!”

With the stereo now off and the room empty, Allister was free to help himself to whatever snacks he wanted, and took full advantage.

“Here you go, honey. No one else’s gonna want these.”

“Huh?”

Allister looked around to see the remaining juice packs in a neat little package, held out by the ice leader herself.

“You earned them. Saved everyone some embarrassment!”

“N-not me apparently! Thanks t-though.”

As the ghost leader sat down on the couch to count his winnings, the Rotom that had once been in Raihan’s phone left the TV and returned. Giving a gesture likened to a thumbs up to the gathered leaders, Allister returned one sheepishly, mentally thanking the ghost type for its help, as the others did the same.

“Should we call this a success?”

Opal nodded at Kabu’s verse.

“Indeed. A party to remember, I believe.”

The scene was quiet, punctuated only the yells of a now caught Raihan begging for mercy. Snack bowls overturned, music silenced, Jenga blocks and playing cards scattered, and cups and bowls littering every surface.

Indeed it would be a party to remember…if only for Raihan, who was later tasked with cleaning duty when it was brought to Rose’s attention exactly what had transpired.

_Memorable, but perhaps not for the reasons envisioned._

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do something like this for a while! I tried not to go full Pulp Fiction with the aesthetic to make it easier to follow but I understand it was never going to be 100%.
> 
> Our gym leaders are an odd bunch, each with their set of own goals, hopes, and problems. Putting that to paper was an interesting experience.
> 
> For those who came directly from 'Bea-ing a Sister' I apologise for the coarser language used during this, writing a rowdy party atmosphere without it wouldn't have been right!
> 
> P.S. Writing English slang (particularly for Piers) was amazing!


End file.
